So,we're like family now?
by T.h.e.f.r.e.a.k.s.h.o.w
Summary: This is using ENGLISH names,don't like it to bad.Uhm..so,someone is after the Digidestind,and they run,maybe it's AU,The team must now learn to get along with each other May be in Matt's POV a lot,He's my favotire!xD..T just in case.


Because I KNOW people are gunna go on about it,I'm using ENGLISH names.I don't want to look up the Japense..So you can figure it all out for your self.I'm use to the American version.If you don't like that,then don't read it.And,I'mma say sorry now for any name or words I misspell..

* * *

"Wake up." 

I shook my head and rolled over,ready to go back to sleep.It was way to early to be up.I waqs a teenager I should be aloud to sleep all day,if I wanted.

"You have to,or they'll get you."

My eyes opened.

"No."

I said,my mom nodded.

"Come."

I sat up and saw my father and sister,too.My sister had chocolatey brown hair and light eyes.She looked as tired as I felt.

"You must hide."

I got up and stretched my legs.These people had been after me and my sister,and six others,.Four which I talked to almost everyday,and two which refused to talk to us,except for once or twice a year.The older brother said it was safer for him,and his brother.

"Where can we hide?"

I asked.There wasen't very many places to hide here,this being a small house with only three bedrooms.

"Closet."

My father said simply.I grabbed some clothes,and my sisters arm.We slipped in and I pulled the door close.We waited silently,so when a crash came from the other side of the closed door we both jumped.

"It's okay.."

I whispered to her.

I am Courage.I am Tai Kamiya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a start.There was a loud crash.Something was wrong.

"Did you hear that?"

My bestfriend spoke.Her and her mom had been staying with us lately.

"How could I not have?"

I asked her.She whimpered and ran to my bed from the door.I looked at her brown hair and green eyes.She always looked so pretty..

"What if it's them?"

She asked me.

"It's not."

I said,but I knew I was wrong.

"They're here.You need to hide."

My mom spoke softly,she too was suddenly at my door.

"They can't hide!There's no time.They need to run."

My friend's mom spoke.I grabbed clothes,and my friends arm.

"I love you."

My mom whispered.

"I love you,too."

I said,as we jumped out the window.

I am Love.I am Sora Takenouchi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get yout fat ass outta bed!"

I moaned.

"WHY do you HAVE to wake me up every time YOUR in a bad mood?"

I snapped at my father for waking me.I was having a good dream,and everything.

"Because!Now get up!"

My mother screamed,and I sat up.

"They're here?How did they find us?"

I asked out loud.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

My dad yelled at me as he left the room.I heard him take the stairs slowly,so no one knew they were there.The only thing that would keep me safe,was to stay down here,but I had to see if they really where here.'They' where a group of people that where after eight kids.My brother and I,both on that list.And the other six...I didn't even remember most of their names.Only hers.But it's because I spoke to her twice a year,to make sure everyone else was still safe.Not that I cared,but I was supposed to.I climbed the stairs quietly and stood in the kitchen.And listened to what was happening.

"Where are they!?"

Someone shouted.

"Why would I tell you were my children are?You want to kill them!"

My mother said.

"No,we don't want to kill them,we need to put them in a better enviroment,now tell me!"

That's all I heard,because there were two loud cracks,and thumps as bodies hit the floor.My eyes widened and I was down the stairs right to my brothers room.I knocked.

"Are you okay?"

I asked softly,so no one would hear.

"I'm fine."

He said,so I walked in,he tilted his head as he I came in his blonde hair was everywhere,and his blue eyes where wide with confusion.

"Are they okay?"

"Their dead.."

I am Friendship.I am Matt Ishida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smash woke me up.I blinked twice,unsure if I had really heard the noise.Then it happened again.I suddenly felt unsafe.I jumped up and ran to my bestfriends room,I was staying with her.

"Did you hear that?"

I asked her.Aware of how stupid that seemed.

"How could I not?"

She responded,sounding annoyed.I whimpered and ran to her bed.

"What if it's them?"

I said looking at her orange hair and beautiful reddish eyes.

"It's not."

She said with almost to much confidence.Right as she said that,our moms showed up at her door.

"It's them,you need to hide."

She said.

"They have no time!They need to run!"

My mom said this,sounding mad.

"I love you."

My friend's mom said as she pulled me out the window.

"I love you,too."

My friend said.

"I don't want to leave you!"

I shouted,but I got no anwser.

I am Sincerity.I am Mimi Tachikawa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to bed already,it's late.And your keeping me up!"

I said, to my friend who was on his computer.His parents where staying with mine.So we shared a room.

"No,They are getting closer,and I need to find out if the others are okay,if they're not we could be next!"

I sighed.

"If they were looking for people they'd call."

I said.

"No!I mean THEM!I mean the people that are after the eight of us."

"THOSE people?"

I said sitting up.

"Yes,they've been to quiet."

My friend's mom came in.

"You need to leave.They are here now.Don't protest,get your stuff and go."

"But.."

"I said don't!Now go!We want what's best for you."

I shook my head.I wasen't going to get sleep.I knew that.And we now had to go and look for the others.There was a loud crash,and the door came flying in.

"Go!"

We jumped up and ran,we made it past THEM without them seeing us,and we were out the door.

"Wait,we need food."

I turned and went back to get some.

I am Responsiblity.I am Joe Kideo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to bed already,it's late and your keep me up!"

I looked back at the boy laying on the bed.Then turned back to my computer.

"No.They should be getting closer,and I need to find out if the others are okay,if they're not,we could be next!"

He sighed.I continued on with my work.They had been to quiet lately.

"If they were looking for someone they'd call."

He said.

"No!I mean THEM!As in the people that are after the eight of us."

"THEM?"

He asked.I heard him sit up.

"They've been to quiet."

My mom came in.

"You need to leave.They are here now.Don't protest,get your stuff and go."

"But.."

"I said don't!Now go!We want the best for you."

I sighed this time.I wanted to get to sleep,too.The chances of that we're small.We had to go to The Place to meet the others now.There was a crash,and the door came flying in.

"Go!"

We both jumped up and ran,we jsut barely managed to get past them without them seeing us.When we got out side my friend stopped.

"We need food."

He turned and went back to the house before I could protest.

"You idiot.."

I said.

I am Knowledge.I am Izzy Isumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dad shouting at my brother is what REALLY woke me up.I think it was anyway.It may have been the crashing from up stairs.I'm not sure.Once my eyes were really open though,I knew something wasen't right.My house didn't feel safe..at all.I stayed in bed though,and listened to the hurried footsteps go up,then come abck down the stairs 5 minutes later.There was a knock on the door that made me jump.

"Are you okay?"

It was my older brothers soft voice.

"I'm fine."

I said.He came in.I looked up at him with my head to the side.His golden hair was very pretty,even though he haden't had time to fix it yet,and his ice blue eyes where wide.

"Are they okay?"

I asked.

"No,They're dead."

He said.

My eyes widened.

"We need to leave.."

He said.Not looking at me.

"Let's go then!I'm sure the other six are waiting.You'll get to see her again!"

I said,trying to cheer him up.

"Let's just go."

He said,I grabbed my clothes and changed.

I am Hope.I am T.K Ishida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to get up..We have to go and see your brother."

I yawned.I looked at my dad.I was confused.

"Why?"

I asked.Why would I need to see my brother?I see him everyday.

"Because,come on."

I got up.

"Should I get dressed?"

"Yes."

I quickly changed and followed my dad into my brothers room.

"Wake up."

My mom said.He shook his head and rolled over.

"You have to,or they'll get you."

This got his attention.He opened his eyes.

"No."

He said.I didn't want it either,but I stayed quiet.My mom nodded.He sat up and saw me and my father standing by his door.His brown hair was crazier then normal and his brown eyes were big.

"Come."

I was tired.He must have seen it in me.

"You must hide."

My brother stood and stretched.

"Where?"

He asked.My father pointed at the closet.

"Closet."

He said.My brother grabbed some clothes and pulled me into the closet,pulling the door closed with him.The next few minutes where silent as we waited.There was a loud crash that made us both jump.

"It's okay.."

He whispered to me,and I really did want to belive him.

I am Light.I am Kari Kamiya.

* * *

So yea..I don't know what's gunna happen after that,but there IS going to be more..but it may take me awhile to update  
Dx  
My finals are comming up in a week or so,so I might not get time to write..  
Sorry for those who liked this and want more! 


End file.
